


Kinktober Day Two: Public

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, nothing explicit but it gave the writer heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Affection is a private thing ... until it isn't





	Kinktober Day Two: Public

Public

Crowley had been trying to get Aziraphale to loosen up, just a little bit. He was a free, vivacious, unstoppable spirit in their private rooms, but once the bowtie was in place and he was on the other side of their flat’s door, he was prim and proper. It took ages just to get him to even hold Crowley’s arm on their walks, and hands were right out. 

He was determined that he was going to get the angel to lower an inhibition.

The demon sidled up next to his angel silently. “Hello, Angel.” He kissed him just below his ear, relishing in the tiny gasp. He continued trailing kisses down his neck before circling in front of him to continue his onslaught. “What are we doing today?”

Aziraphale loved it when Crowley got like this. He had a difficult time initiating affection, but when Crowley did it, he was able to set himself free. “Oh, I’m not sure, I didn’t have any plans, and I rather like what you’re doing now.”

“Hmmm, do you?” Crowley untied the tartan around his throat and undid the top two buttons, his mouth moving over the skin revealed and lightly nibbling on the collarbones. He patiently continued until Aziraphale’s hands came up to grip his shoulders. He stopped and leaned away, an innocent smile on his face. “But it’s such a lovely day, Angel. Maybe we should take a walk in the park?”

Aziraphale’s eyes sprung open, shocked at the brisk change. “Oh, well, yes. I suppose it is a nice day.” 

Crowley carefully took his time, waiting for Aziraphale to have calmed down. They were sitting at the table, Crowley watching Aziraphale sip his tea when he saw his moment. His foot lightly started at Aziraphale’s inner ankle and slowly dragged itself up his leg. Aziraphale let out a soft moan, and the fire returned to his eyes. He gripped Crowley’s calf and whispered, “Oh, I am so glad you changed your mind about the park.”

Crowley abruptly pulled his leg back. “The park! I forgot all about it. Sure, let’s go!”

Aziraphale felt like the bottom had dropped out of his stomach the mood change was so quick. “Oh, yes, then, er, alright then.”

~~~~~

The two were walking through the park, Crowley running hot and cold. He went from talking about the weather, ducks, and plants ... to whispering suggestions and ideas for when they got home into Aziraphale’s ear. “Crowley, I must insist you stop this. It’s driving me utterly mad, and it’s not proper.”

“Oh, you want to hear about something improper? Me dragging you behind that tree and kissing you until you can’t think straight. _That’s_ improper, Angel.”

Aziraphale had fully whimpered and closed his eyes at the suggestion. “I demand you stop this and take me home.”

Crowley let his voice become rich with Temptation. “Angel, my Angel … can’t you just imagine … this lovely fresh air ... feeling my lips against yours … the rough bark against your back … gripping your thigh as you wrap your leg around my hips … oh the sounds you’d make as you fisted your hands in my hair … warm, demon lips searing a line down your throat … wouldn’t you like that, my Angel?”

Aziraphale had been losing his resolve, but once Crowley started the Temptation voice, he knew he was lost. He could have shrugged it off, but it felt so delicious, weaving itself into his mind, sparking his senses. He heard Crowley’s final question. “_Wouldn’t you like that, my Angel?_” 

“**Yes.** I want it.” He took charge, pulling him behind the tree. Crowley pushed him gently against the trunk, and he hissed an inhale as Aziraphale gripped his hair tightly before pulling him down into a searing kiss. Crowley hooked a hand behind Aziraphale’s knee and dragged his leg up; he brought his own knee up under the thigh, giving Aziraphale’s leg a place to rest. He gripped his thigh as high as he could without gripping a cheek and pressed himself into the space created by his lifted leg. 

Aziraphale sighed and moaned around Crowley’s tongue until the tongue withdrew to travel to his throat. “Oh, my Demon. Point taken. I won’t … _Oh my goodness_ … maybe affectionate displays in public … _yes, just there_ … maybe small ones wouldn’t be im-im … _oh, Crowley_ not improper.”

Crowley smirked against the angel’s skin, not letting up his assault.

“Please, Crowley, please take me home?”

“Yeah, take him home! I’m trying to feed ducks over here!”

Aziraphale gasped and looked over Crowley’s shoulder, seeing an elderly man giving them the stinkeye as he tossed cut grapes at the ducks.

“Right you are! Lesson learned, Angel?”

“I do believe it has been, yes.”

Crowley grinned cheekily. “Well, off we go then!”


End file.
